Are You Smarter Than A 9th Grader
by devinna.mizushima
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hokage dan Kazekage kita tercinta ikutan kuis melawan sejumlah anak kelas sembilan SMP?


**ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A NINETH GRADER?**

_Pemain : __Gaara, Naruto, Jiraiya, Devina, Vera, Eka, Lindo, Rafi._

_Buat yang namanya dipinjem, jangan marah, ya? XDD_

_Disclaimer : Gaara sama Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto, Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader punya gatau siapa, yang jelas ditayangin di global tipi._

_Warning : OOC, AU, OC dan beberapa keanehan duniawi lainnya. __Oh ya, kalo ada 'WHOOOAAA!!' itu maksudnya penonton bersorak-sorai gitu deh.._

_Selamat membaca (dan mereview)!!_

_o0o_

* * *

Kesibukan para kru serta peserta sudah terlihat sejak tiga jam sebelum acara dimulai. Acara yang tayang perdananya yang _live_ malam ini membuat para pemirsa tersedot perhatiannya sejak pertama ditayangkan iklannya. Dan produser acara yang sangat kaya raya itu beruntung bisa mengundang dua orang yang terkenal, muda dan berprestasi. Tidak, kali ini kita tidak membicarakan L*na Maya maupun Olg* Syahputra.

Kali ini kita bicara tentang dua orang pemimpin Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. _Yep, it's Naruto and Gaara._

"Naruto, kau jangan mempermalukan Konoha ya, masa kau kalah melawan anak kelas sembilan esempe sih," Sakura mencoba untuk tenang dan optimis padahal nuraninya mengatakan Naruto takkan bertahan bahkan pada lima menit pertama.

Naruto yang tengah dirias itu tentu saja merasa harga dirinya direndahkan. Walaupun sedikit bodoh, ia kan Hokage?

"Hei, Sakura. Aku kan tidak sebodoh itu.." Naruto tak berani terlalu hiperaktif karena takut hasil riasannya jadi terlalu menor atau acak-acakan.

"Tetap saja, kalau kau tidak punya otak, tak usah memaksakan berpikir," suara dingin itu menghiasi ruangan. Sasuke, sang pemilik suara hanya berdiri dengan tenang membelakangi pintu ruang rias.

"HEI KAU TEMEEEEE!!" Hasrat binal-nya tak tertahankan lagi.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama, anda membuat _lip balm_-nya berantakan." Sang _make up artist_ sudah berkeringat dingin, takut hasil riasannya gagal.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Sakura tertawa histeris melihat muka Naruto yang coreng-moreng, "Habis mangkal dimana kau, Naruto? Lipstik berantakan gitu?"

"Diem deh kalian! Lagian ini _lip balm_. Bukan lipstik."

Sementara Naruto pundung, Kazekage kita tercinta sedang berganti kostum. Jubah yang ia biasa ia kenakan menurut ketentuan produser terlalu menyeramkan bagi anak-anak. Jadi ia dipaksa mengenakan setelan jas. Tapi sang produser tak bisa memaksa lebih jauh untuk membuat Gaara melepaskan guci-nya.

Sebenarnya Gaara tak mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengikuti kuis bodoh macam ini. Tapi karena uang yang ia dapat akan disumbangkan untuk korban bencana alam dan Naruto yang tak berhenti meneleponnya hanya untuk memastikan dia akan ikut, Gaara tak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa kok," Temari memberi semangat.

"Hn."

"Yeah, asal kau yakin waktu itu kau lulus SMP saja," Kankurou meledek, yang dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Temari.

"Kazekage-sama, anda ditunggu di _backstage_. Kita _on-air_ lima menit lagi," salah satu kru memberi tahu. Gaara mengikuti kru tadi ke tempat yang telah disediakan, sementar Temari dan Kankuro beralih ke bangku penonton. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Keempatnya mendapat bangku khusus, paling depan, VIP.

Naruto sudah lebih dulu tiba di sana. Ia terlihat gugup sekaligus _over excited_. Untungnya, ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam, bukan oranye yang bisa membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh makhluk hidup.

"Naruto," Gaara memutuskan menyapa lebih dulu.

"Hai Gaara!! Kau dapat giliran kedua, setelah aku!"

"Oh."

"ON AIR!" Seseorang berteriak. _Theme song_ acara pun dinyanyikan, lampu berkelap-kelip dan pembawa acara memasuki studio dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Pemirsa, bertemu lagi dengan saya, Jiraiya, dalam acara perdana ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A NINETH GRADER?!!"

WHOOOAAA!!

Penonton di studio bertepuk tangan. Pemirsa di rumah ikut-ikutan bersemangat. Dan beberapa ibu yang khawatir langsung menutup mata anaknya dan berkata, "Jangan nonton, _de_, ini acara orang dewasa, kamu belum cukup umur," karena melihat Jiraiya sebagai presenter.

"Di sini kita akan mengundang dua orang tamu untuk bermain dengan kita. Dan untuk membantu mereka, telah hadir lima orang anak SMP yang terpilih dari SMP Negeri 13 Bandung. Dan inilah mereka, Rafi, Devina, Vera, Lindo dan Eka!!"

Lalu masuklah lima orang anak yang tersenyum maksa, berseragam putih-biru. Lalu tersenyum pada kamera yang meng-_close up_ mereka dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Rafi."

"Aku Devina."

"Aku Vera."

"Aku Lindo."

"Aku Eka."

"Dan inilah dia, peserta pertama kita yang pasti membuat kehebohan. Dia masih muda, dan merupakan Hokage ke-enam dari Konohagakure. Mari kita sambut, NARUTO UZUMAKII!!"

WHOOOAAA!!

Bersamaan dengan Naruto memasuki studio, penonton kembali riuh rendah dibuatnya. Sementara lima orang anak SMP kita hanya tepuk tangan seadanya. Habis, mereka lagi setres mikirin UN malah disuruh ikutan acara beginian. Tapi lumayan sih honornya.

"Yeah, Naruto, senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Sama-sama, Jiraiya! EH! Itu apa?!" Naruto menunjuk layar yang menunjukkan foto-nya ketika SMP."

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya dekorasi." Jiraiya ngeles. Padahal dalam hatinya udah nahan ketawa ngeliat Naruto yang terlihat super culun.

"Oh, dekorasi ya?" Dan Hokage kita tercinta itu dengan mudah dibodohi.

"Oke, seperti yang kau tahu, kita akan bermain di acara ini. Caranya mudah sekali, kau hanya harus menjawab sepuluh pertanyaan yang bernilai seratus juta rupiah, titik aman pertama di tujuh juta lima ratus ribu rupiah. Dan bila kau berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, maka itu akan membawamu ke pertanyaan DUARATUS JUTA RUPIAH!"

"WOOOWW!! Bisa beli berapa mangkok ramen tuh??!!"

"Um, … banyak deh pokoknya," Jiraiya males mikir. "Dalam menjwab pertanyaan, kamu akan dibantu oleh lima orang anak itu, kau bisa pilih salah satu. Dan kau akan mendapatkan dua pilihan bantuan, yaitu INTIP dan SALIN. Selebihnya, jika jawabanmu salah, tapi jawaban temanmu benar, kau masih mendapat sekali lagi kesempatan menjawab. Tapi selebihnya, tak ada kesempatan lagi."

"OKE! Aku mengerti!"

"Kami juga memiliki satu peraturan yang tak kalah menarik, kau bisa _walk out_ kapan saja dengan membawa uang yang berhasil kau dapatkan, tapi syaratnya, katakan kepada dunia dengan lantang bahwa SAYA, NARUTO UZUMAKI, HOKAGE KONOHAGAKURE, TIDAK LEBIH PINTAR DARI ANAK KELAS SEMBILAN!"

Penonton bersorak senang. Memang menyenangkan rasanya bila melihat seseorang dipermalukan tepat ketika naluri kesetanan di tubuhmu sedang berkibar.

"Uhh.." Naruto sudah tertunduk lemas begitu mendengar kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Jiraiya.

"Oh ya, karena ini episode perdana, dan kita ada dalam episode _charity_, maka berapapun uang yang akan kau dapatkan, seluruhnya akan disumbangkan untuk korban bencana _Cut Lake_ (Situ Gunting XD, aslinya kan Situ Gintung) di Amegakure."

"YOSH! Aku semakin bersemangat!" Tapi dengan mudah semangatnya naik lagi saat menyadari tujuan utama ia mengikuti acara ini.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai saja?" Jiraiya mulai lirik-lirik ke Naruto.

"Tentu!!"

"Kau pilih dulu, siapa yang akan kau jadikan pendamping di antara lima anak ini."

Beda dengan versi aslinya yang memasang anak kelas lima SD yang sangat bersemangat ingin ditunjuk, anak SMP yang udah pada nyadar tampang ini jaim sekali. Mereka cuma pada tersenyum anggun sementara otak mereka berpikir, "Nggak usah pilih gue juga nggak apa-apa. Gue tetep dibayar kok."

"Aku piliiihh.." Naruto dihadapkan pada dilema. Kelima anak didepannya ini kelihatannya sama pintarnya."Rafi! Ya, aku pilih Rafi saja!"

WHOOOOAA!!

Penonton kembali memberi semangat. Rafi pun turun dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju tempat di sebelah Naruto.

"Oke, kau ingin kategori apa, Naruto?" Jiraiya kembali menunjuk ke arah layar, yang kini menampilkan sepuluh kategori pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Naruto.

"Umm, apa ya? Semuanya terlihat susah..."

"Ayolah Naruto, pilih saja yang paling kau kuasai. Matematika, Biologi, Fisika, PKn, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Indonesia, Sosiologi, Sejarah, Ekonomi atau Geografi?"

"Untuk permulaan, Bahasa Inggris saja deh."

"Baiklah! Bahasa Inggris. Mari lihat pertanyaannya!"

Layar pun berubah, menampilkan pertanyaan.

"_I was shock when I heard about your __accident__. The closest meaning with the underlined word is: _." Jiraiya membacakannya untuk penonton dan Naruto sendiri.

"Aduuuuhhh, apaa yaaa??" Belum-belum Naruto sudah menunjukkan wajah menyerah. Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja dari _backstage_ karena orang yang satu ini bahkan tak menguasai Bahasa Inggris yang dasar.

"Rafi sudah mengunci jawaban. Jangan menyerah, masih ada pilihan bantuan kok." Jiraiya menyemangati.

"Ah, aku pilih sendiri aja deh. Yang _A. Crash_!" Naruto ngejawab asal sambil memencet bel untuk mengunci jawaban.

"Dan ternyata, jawaban itu membawa Naruto ke LIMA RATUS RIBU RUPIAH!!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

Tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Lanjut ke kategori berikutnya, Naruto!"

"Baiklah, kali ini ... SOSIOLOGI!!" Naruto makin semangat setelah mendapat lima ratus ribu.

"Oke, pertanyaannya: _Proses masuknya sebuah kebudayaan baru yang diharapkan akan serasi dengan kebudayaan lama tanpa merusak kebudayaan asli disebut?_"

"MATI AKUU!! Kok nggak ada pilihannya sih??"

"Ya, yang penting, jawab saja..." Jiraiya maksa. "Rafi mengunci jawabannya..."

"Haduuh, apa yaaa..." Naruto terlihat sangat memelas saat itu.

"Pakai pilihan bantuan saja," Jiraiya memberi saran.

"Oke deh! Aku pilih INTIP!"

"Baiklah, ini dia jawaban Rafi, _AKULTURASI._ Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau akan menggunakan jawaban itu?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir, dan kemudian menjawab dengan mantap, "YOSH! _Akulturasi_!" dan Naruto pun memencet bel.

"SATU JUTA RUPIAH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Rafi, silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Naruto, kau harus pilih seorang teman lagi. Kali ini kau pilih siapa?"

"Um, siapa ya? AH! Cewek saja, aku pilih Devina!"

"Devina, silahkan maju."

Dengan agak ogah-ogahan Devina maju. Tapi begitu ia melirik ke _backstage_ dan melihat sesosok cowok ganteng, ia langsung nyengir sok imut, dan jadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Selanjutnya, Bahasa Indonesia!!" Naruto berkata tanpa dikomando.

"Baiklah," Jiraiya sedikit kesal karena didahului. Tapi tetap saja ia membacakan pertanyaan yang tertera di layar. "_Nyiur melambai, Angin tertawa, Bulan tersenyum. Ketiga gaya bahasa tadi termasuk gaya bahasa apa?_"

"HEEEHHH?? AKU LUPA JAWABANNYAA!!" Naruto mendadak histeris karena dia sepertinya tak ingat sama sekali jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi. Padahal Devina sudah mengunci jawaban.

"Masih ada pilihan bantuan..." Jiraiya entah kenapa sepertinya senang kalau Naruto kalah. Mungkin ia dendam karena tadi didahului.

"Yaahh, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku pilih SALIN!"

"Dan jawaban Devina adalah _Majas Personifikasi_. Apakah kau setuju Naruto? Kalau kau setuju, kau tinggal pencet bel saja."

"SETUJU!" Karena tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto memencet bel.

"Selamat! DUA JUTA LIMA RATUS RIBU RUPIAH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Kau ingin kategori apa selanjutnya, Naruto?"

"Um, BIOLOGI saja!"

"_Ikan apakah yang mempunyai adaptasi fisiologi berupa sedikit minum, namun banyak mengeluarkan urine? Ikan air tawar atau ikan air laut_?"

"Aduuuhhh..." Naruto semakin merosot saja.

"Kau sudah tak punya pilihan bantuan lagi Naruto..." Jiraiya terlihat sangat senang. "Dan Devina sudah mengunci jawabannya."

"Baiklah. Aku jawab saja. _IKAN AIR LAUT_!" Naruto menjawab sambil memencet bel. Sementara beberapa orang sudah mengeluh, 'dasar bodoh...'

"Kau menjawab ikan air laut, Naruto. Dan kita lihat jawaban Devina," Jiraiya menunjuk ke layar yang sekarang menampilkan jawaban Devina.

"Ikan-air-tawar," Naruto membacanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jawabanmu salah, Naruto.."

"HUEEEE!! GIMANA DOONNGG??!!" Naruto makin histeris setelah tahu jawabannya salah, dan ia terancam tak membawa uang sepeserpun.

"Tenang saja, kau masih mendapatkan kesempatan karena jawaban Devina telah menyelamatkanmu. LIMA JUTA RUPIAH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Terimakasih telah membantu Naruto, Devina," Jiraiya mewakili Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Devina duduk kembali.

"Yeah, terima kasih banyak."

"Selanjutnya, kau mau kategori apa?"

"Umm, Sejarah deh..." Kali ini Naruto nampak tak terlalu yakin karena ia tak bisa memilih satu diantara kami untuk menemaninya bermain.

"Sejarah. Pertanyaannya adalah: _Kapankah perjanjian Roem-Royen diadakan_?"

Beda dengan sebelumnya, walau tak terlalu yakin, kali ini Naruto bisa menjawab.

"Er, _17 April sampai 7 Mei_ bukan?" Sepertinya kalo soal tanggal-tanggalan ingatan Naruto cukup baik juga.

"TUJUH JUTA LIMA RATUS RIBU RUPIAH!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"YEAAAAHHH!!" Naruto kembali hiperaktif.

"Selamat Naruto, kau sudah sampai di titik aman pertama. Selanjutnya, pilih kategori yang lain!"

"Baiklah, FISIKA!"

Ouch, sepertinya Naruto terlalu yakin sampai ia berani memilih soal dengan kategori yang biasanya dihindari orang lain itu.

"_Sebuah termometer Fahrenheit menunjukkan suhu yang sama dengan dua kali sebuah termometer Celcius. Berapakah suhu yang dimaksud_?"

DOEEENNNGG!!

Naruto cengok. Dia sama sekali nggak ngerti Jiraiya ngomong apa dan apa yang tertulis di layar. Hasilnya?

"Aku nyerah." Nampaknya Naruto belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"HEEEHH? Masa kau mau nyerah begitu saja sih? Coba dulu doonng!" Jiraiya tak rela Naruto menyerah.

"Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti, aku nggak bisa Fisika, Jiraiya…" Naruto mengaku dengan memelas.

"Kalau nggak bisa kenapa milih kategori yang itu, begoo!!" Jiraiya kesal sekali sepertinya dengan kebodohan Naruto.

"Aku pikir aku bisa..."

"Kalau begitu, kamu pasti bisa! Ayo, jawab saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "_Sembilan puluh derajat celcius_!" Naruto menjawab dengan sangat yakin, lalu memencet bel untuk mengunci jawaban. Jiraiya dan yang lainnya tadinya hendak mencegah, tapi terlambat...

"Salah, Naruto!!" Jiraiya berkata dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Oh.. salah ya? Hehehe..." Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, sesuai perjanjian kita di awal, kau harus bilang 'kalimat itu'."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan. Tapi akhirnya ia nyengir lebar, mengakui kekalahannya. Dan berkata dengan lantang.

"SAYA, NARUTO UZUMAKI, HOKAGE KONOHAGAKURE, TIDAK LEBIH PINTAR DARI ANAK KELAS SEMBILAN SMP!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

Penonton kembali riuh rendah. Dan acara dilanjutkan dengan jeda komersial sejanak, sebelum giliran Gaara.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, acara dimulai kembali.

"Kembali lagi dengan saya, Jiraiya di ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A NINETH GRADER?!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Kali ini bintang tamu kita sama-sama masih muda dan berbakat, dia juga seorang pemimpin. Tapi bedanya dia adalah seorang Kazekage. Semuanya, mari kita sambut, SABAKU NO GAARAAA!!"

Dan Gaara pun berlari-lari kecil memasuki arena, tersenyum simpul namun ganteng. Membuat beberapa gadis penonton pingsan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kemidian layar menampilkan foto Gaara, dengan boneka _teddy bear_ dan termos air minum, khas anak teka.

KYAAAA!!

Beberapa _fan-girl_ mimisan.

Layar cepat-cepat berganti menjadi sepuluh kategori yang akan dipilih Gaara untuk kemudian dijawab. Rupanya tak hanya penonton, beberapa kru juga mimisan dan pingsan melihat aura yang terpancar dari seorang Gaara kecil yang imut dan inosen. NGGAK NAHAN, GILAA!!

"Gaara, kau sepertinya sudah mendengar peraturan kami tadi, apakah kau sudah paham?" Jiraiya tampaknya tak terpengaruh, begitu juga dengan lima anak SMP kita. Yang dua sedang memperhatikan dengan serius, yang tiga lagi sembunyi-sembunyi buka FB dan YM di hape masing-masing.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, pilih satu teman!"

Tak ada sorakan minta dipilih dari kelima teman anak SMP kita. Yang ada, beberapa menunjukkan muka bosan karena tak bisa berlama-lama _on line_, beberapa seakan mengatakan 'kau kan tidak sebodoh orang yang tadi, main saja sendiri', beberapa menunjukkan muka mesum, beberapa mikir dengan merana 'aduh, nggak bisa nonton Terme*ek-me*ek nih' dan beberapa matanya berkata 'hei ganteng, pulang bareng yuk' (jadi sebenernya ada berapa orang sih, ini teh?)

"Lindo saja."

Lindo maju dengan dinginnya. Dasar orang sama-sama pinter dan sama-sama dingin, studio jadi berasa sepi banget.

"Kategori apa?"

"Bahasa Inggris, boleh?"

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya: _The women want to kiss the baby,.....?_"

"Oh, _question tag_ ya?"

"Yap! Dan Lindo mengunci jawabannya.."

"Jawabannya, _don't they_." Gaara berkata dengan mantap. Duh, emang pinter Kazekage kita yang satu ini.

"LIMA RATUS RIBU RUPIAHH!!"

WHOOOAAA!!

"Lanjut ke kategori selanjutnya, Gaara?"

"Ya, aku mau Ekonomi saja."

"Oke, _disebut apakah kebijakan pemerintah menurunkan nilai mata uang sendiri terhadap valuta asing_?" Jiraiya sepertinya agak bosan, Gaara kan pusat dari pemerintahan, masa ginian aja nggak tau?

"Lindo mengunci jawaban.."

"_Devaluasi_," jawaban dikunci saat Gaara memencet bel.

"SATU JUTA RUPIAH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Lindo, kau boleh duduk kembali. Silahkan pilih teman yang lain, Gaara."

"Um, Eka saja."

Eka maju diiringi dengan sorakan penonton.

"Oke, kategori apa yang akan kau pilih, Gaara?"

"Geografi deh."

"Geografi, _Sebutkan tiga negara yang menjadi batas wilayah Prancis sebelah timur_?"

Kali ini Gaara nampak sangat berpikir. Mungkin ia tak ingat ada negara bernama Prancis di peta dunia yang terpampang di dinding kantornya di Sunagakure.

"Eka sudah mengunci jawabannya."

"_Jerman....Swiss... dan... Italia_." TET! Jawaban dikunci.

"YEP! DUA JUTA LIMA RATUS RIBU RUPIAH!!" Jiraiya seneng banget karena pesertanya pinter. Jadi dia nggak perlu cape-cape lama nungguin peserta mikir.

"Lanjut?"

"Bahasa Indonesia." Gaara mengangguk mantap. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat, namun sebenarnya Gaara menjawab pertanyaan dengan cepat dan tepat. Berasa ngerjain UN, kerjakan yang mudah dahulu, teliti membaca soal dan jawaban, sisakan waktu untuk memeriksa ulang lembar jawabanmu…

"_Sebuah buku berjudul 'Menguak Tabir Puisi' karya Teguh Pronyoto diterbitkan tahun 2007 oleh Humaniora Press di Malang. Tolong buat daftar pustaka yang tepat berdasarkan informasi tersebut_."

Gaara nampak menyusun informasi tadi di otaknya, tapi tak sampai lima detik Eka sudah mengunci jawaban. Sejenak kemudian ia berkata dengan mantap sambil memencet bel, "_Pronyoto, Teguh. __2007. Menguak Tabir Puisi. Malang : Humaniora Press_."

"LIMA JUTA RUPIAH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Terimakasih telah menemani kami, Eka. Silahkan kembali ke tempatmu. Gaara, pilih anak yang lain."

"Vera saja."

"Veraa~ selamat bergabung..." Jiraiya tersenyum menggoda. Tapi nampaknya Vera sudah kebal.

"Terimakasih.." Vera tak mempan digoda om-om bulukan. Jelas saja, kecengannya ada begitu dekat dengannya, mana mungkin dia berpaling ke yang lain?

"Kategori apa selanjutnya?"

"Umm, Sejarah?"

"_Baiklah, siapakah delegasi asal Belanda yang mewakili negerinya dalam perjanjian Linggarjati_?"

"Linggarjati..." Gaara berpikir sejenak. Linggarjati itu belah mananya Konoha sih?

"Vera mengunci jawaban.."

"Kalau tidak salah, _Van Mook_.." Gaara menjawab sambil memencet bel.

"TUJUH JUTA LIMA RATUS RIBU RUPIAH! Selamat, Gaara, kau telah melewati titik aman yang pertama!!"

"Terimakasih, semuanya." Gaara tersenyum sopan pada sorakan penonton yang semakin menggila saja.

"OKE! Kategori selanjutnya, untuk lima belas juta rupiah!"

"Umm, PKN deh."

"_Pemerintah mempunyai hak dan wewenang untuk mendirikan dan membentuk angkatan bersenjata. Hal tersebut tercantum dalam UUD 1945 pasal berapa_?"

"Mendirikan dan membentuk angkatan bersenjata…" Hayooo, masa Kazekage nggak hapal UUD?

"Vera mengunci jawabannya…"

"Pasal sepuluh?" Gaara berkata dengan agak tak yakin, namun akhirnya memencet bel untuk mengunci jawaban juga.

"Kau yakin?" Jiraiya sengaja menggoda Gaara.

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, LIMA BELAS JUTA RUPIAH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"_Well_, Vera, silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Selanjutnya Gaara, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Umm, Devina saja."

"Devina! Silahkan bergabung dengan kami!"

"_Thanks_, Jiraiya!" Devina sok akrab dengan Jiraiya.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, Gaara, untuk menuju tiga puluh juta rupiah!"

"Oke, bagaimana kalau Sosiologi?" Kali ini suara Gaara terdengar tidak seyakin tadi.

"Sosiologi, _perubahan merupakan suatu proses yang tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh siapapun. Teori tersebut dinamakan teori..?_"

Siinng, sepi. Gaara kayaknya mabal terus pas pelajaran sosiologi nih..

"Err..."

"Devina mengunci jawaban..."

"Umm.." Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuh Gaara. Kalau belum dikeluarkan oleh Akatsuki, mungkin Jinchuriiki Gaara sudah hampir meledak keluar..

"Ayo Gaara..." Jiraiya manas-manasin.

"Aku nyerah, aku pilih INTIP."

WAH! Gaara nggak asik ah, masa ginian doang nggak bisa?

"Oke.." Jiraiya seneng banget karena akhirnya Gaara menggunakan pilihan bantuan. "Dan jawaban Devina adalah, _Teori Siklis_. Bagaimana Gaara? Kau setuju?"

"Umh, oke. Aku setuju. _Teori Siklis_!" Gaara berkata sambil memencet bel.

"Daaann, TIGA PULUH JUTA RUPIAHH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Selanjutnya, Gaara... kini tinggal Matematika, Biologi dan Fisika saja. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Umm, Matematika deh.."

"YAY Matematika!" Tapi Jiraiya termenung sejenak sebelum membaca soal di layar yang ternyata lumayan sulit itu. "Oh, oke. _Berapakah kurung buka dua pangkat tiga kurung tutup __pangkat satu per dua__ dikali dua pangkat tiga per empat__ dikali dua pangkat tiga per empat dikurangi dua pangkat lima per dua dikali dua pangkat satu per dua?_?"

Siiinng, studio sepi. Kecuali para murid SMP kita yang langsung sibuk ngitung. Devina masih menunjukkan muka tenangnya sementara Gaara berusaha mengingat rumus yang harus ia pergunakan.

"Itu..." Gaara termenung lama. _He have no idea how to fix that anoyying stuff.._

"Devina mengunci jawaban..."

"Umm, boleh aku pilih SALIN?" Gaara menyerah..

"Oke, dan jawaban Devina adalah.. Jiraiya menampilkan jawaban Devina di layar. Lalu bingung sejenak, kemudian terperangah tak percaya. "Nol? Itu jawabanmu, Dev?"

"Ya." Devina terlihat sangat yakin sekaligus kesal karena jawabannya diragukan sementara Gaara shock.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain, kau telah menyalin jawaban Devina. Kita lihat saja jawaban perserta lain.

Layar berubah menjadi menampilkan jawaban keempat anak lainnya. Dan walaupun cara pengerjaannya berbeda-beda, jawabannya tetap satu. Nol besar.

"Oke Gaara, LIMA PULUH JUTA RUPIAH!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Devina, terimakasih telah membantu Gaara. Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Rafi, maukah kau menggantikan Devina?"

"Oke." Rafi masuk dan menempati posisi Devina tadi.

"Gaara, kau sudah sangat dekat ke pertanyaan dua ratus juta rupiah, tapi kau sudah tak punya sisa pilihan bantuan dan kau hanya memiliki satu 'nyawa' lagi. Jika kali ini kau salah menjawab, Rafi mungkin akan menyelamatkanmu. Tapi sesudahnya, tak ada maaf bagimu!!"

"Oke, aku tahu." Gaara mulai pulih dari keterkejutannya atas soal yang menyebalkan tadi.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita membiarkan Rafi memilih satu dari dua kategori yang tersisa?"

"Eh, oke. Tak apa. Kau mau kategori apa?" Gaara memutuskan membiarkan temannya yang satu ini yang memilihkan salah satu dari Fisika atau Biologi untuk dijawabnya.

"Um, bagaimana kalau Biologi saja?"

"Biologi, _sebutkan nama jamur yang membantu proses bioteknologi konvensional dari kecap, roti, minuman beralkohol, tapai dan tempe_?"

Hahaha, pertanyaan yang menjebak nih..

"Aku.. tidak tahu.." Keringat dingin Gaara mulai mengucur lagi seiring dengan ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia tak ingat satupun nama latin dari jamur (atau bakteri, ia sendiri tak yakin) yang mempengaruhi makanan-makanan tadi.

"Rafi mengunci jawabannya..."

"Umm.. Biarkan aku berpikir.."

"Kau tak punya pilihan bantuan lagi, Gaara..."

"Aku tahu.."

"Kau tahu jawabannya?" Jiraiya cari-cari masalah ini mah..

"Asper.. asperlia.. _asperlia wenti_.. asperlia wenti dan sacca.. _saccareviceae_!" Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara memencet bel.

"Oops…" Jiraiya menutup mulutnya sok imut. "Maaf, Gaara, kau salah."

"..."

"Mari kita lihat jawaban Rafi : _Aspergilus Wentii dan Saccaromyces Cereviceae_.."

"Oh.."

"Tapi tak apa. Kau terselamatkan oleh Rafi. Jadi, TUJUH PULUH LIMA JUTA RUPIAH, Gaara!!"

WHOOOOAAA!!

"Makasih ya!" Gaara nyengir.

"_Oh, your welcome_." Rafi bersiap-siap duduk kembali ke tempatnya, karena Gaara sudah tak boleh ditemani siapapun juga.

"Kau di situ saja." Jiraiya menahannya.

"Eh?"

"Kita lihat sampai mana Gaara bisa menang melawanmu dalam Fisika," Jiraiya menambah panas suasana. Karena pertanyaan terakhir yang harus Gaara jawab adalah Fisika.

"Oh, oke deh." Rafi tak jadi duduk dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Fisika. Pertanyaan terakhir menuju dua ratus juta rupiah... kau siap, Gaara?"

"Yep..."

"_Sebuah pemanas air dinyalakan selama duapuluh menit untuk memanaskan air dari 30 menjadi 80 derajat Celcius, pemanas tersebut harus dinyalakan pada tegangan 140 volt dengan arus yang mengalir sebesar 6A. Maka berapa kilogram air yang dipanaskan bila kalor jenis air 4200 j/kg derajat C _?"

Rafi dan keempat anak lainnya langsung menghitung, sementara Gaara masih cengok, nge-_blank _rumus.

"Berapa kilogram air, Gaara?"

"Umm.."

"Rafi mengunci jawaban.."

"Err, aku lupa rumusnya.."

"Ayolah, Gaara, untuk seratus juta rupiah.."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat sedikitpun rumusnya.."

"Jadi kau nyerah nih?"

"Eh, bagaimana, ya?"

"Nyerah saja lah.."

"_Well_, maafkan aku semuanya, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku nyerah."

"Dan sang Kazekage telah menyerah untuk fisika... Dan apa jawabanmu, Rafi?"

"4.8 kilogram."

"YAP! Benar!"

"Kok bisa sih?" Tanpa sadar Gaara nyeletuk.

"Kan W itu V x I x T, terus Q itu M x C x delta T. Terus W itu kan sama dengan Q, jadi V x I x T = M x C x delta T. Disini kan nyari Massa, jadi M = V x I x T dibagi C x delta T. Jadi 140 x 6 x 1200 dibagi 4200 x 50. Nah, hasilnya 4.8 deh.." Rafi memperlihatkan hasil kerja kerasnya dengan bangga. Yaiyalah bangga, secara, Kazekage aja nggak bisa..

"Ohh..." Gaara dan Jiraiya hanya bisa mangut-mangut sementara keempat temannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Well_, Gaara, kau masih bisa mengambil lima puluh juta-mu dan menyumbangkannya kepada korban bencana alam Situ Gunting di Amegakure seperti yang telah kita sepakati. Tapi, seperti yang telah kita sepakati pula, kau harus mengucapkan 'kalimat itu'."

Gaara menarik nafas panjang, bersiap mempermalukan diri sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia berkata dengan tegas dan lantang.

"SAYA, SABAKU NO GAARA, KAZEKAGE SUNAGAKURE, TIDAK LEBIH PINTAR DARI ANAK KELAS SEMBILAN SMP. Saya tidak lebih pintar dari Devina, Vera, Rafi, Eka dan Lindo."

WHOOOOAAA!!

" Itulah, terimakasih sudah menyaksikan acara perdana kami. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya dengan bintang tamu personil dari RAN, Rayi Nara, Asta Hyuuga dan Nino Inuzuka. Oke, semuanya, sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan di acara ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A NINETH GRADER?!"

_Theme song_ dinyanyikan ulang. Lampu-lampu di studio mulai dipadamkan. Backstage menjadi penuh sesak kembali. Dan kelima anak SMP kita yang belum pulang sibuk ngegosip.

"Besok hasil TO sama Pra UN dibagiin ya?"

"Iya nih, yang aku pasti ancur.."

"Pra UN mah masih mending. Coba TO-nya, Matematikanya mantep banget tuh!"

"Kalian harus optimis dong," sebuah suara yang dingin namun berwibawa memecah ocehan anak SMP tersebut. Semuanya langsung diem, ada yang salting, tapi ada juga yang langsung berpikiran: 'apa sih elo ikut-ikutan aje!"

"IYA! Bener banget! Kalian harus rajin belajar! Jangan menyerah! Tingkatkanlah prestasi kalian, buatlah orang tua kalian bangga! Lupakanlah semua kesenangan dan turutilah nasihat dan kemauan orangtua kalian, masuklah SMA yang bagus, dan TERUSLAH BELAJAR!!" Naruto yang niatnya mau bikin semangat anak-anak malah dijawab dengan dingin oleh anak-anak yang udah muak dengan omongan macam ini.

"Iya om."

Naruto _sweatdroped_. Gaara cuma nyengir ngeliat kelakuan anak SMP hari gini.

"Oke deh, yang penting kalian semangat aja ya. Seneng-seneng dikit nggak apa-apa kok..." Ternyata seorang Gaara bisa juga memberi semangat. Anak-anak cuma nyengir salting dan rada-rada males nanggepin. Pengen pulang, cape, banyak tugas..

"Iya deh, om Kazekage." Sekarang lebih parah. Cuma Devina yang nanggepin.

"Boleh aku minta nomer hape kalian?" Gaara tiba-tiba ngeluarin iPhone-nya. Bikin anak-anak langsung menarik napas iri.

"Buat apa?"

"Mau ngasih contekan UN?"

"Hahaha, ya enggak lah. Siapa tahu entar kita bisa _hang-out_ bareng. _Hey, i'm only sixteen, right_?"

Anak-anak (dan Naruto) saling berpandangan salting dan bingung. Yang bener aja, MASA ADA KAZEKAGE NGAJAKIN HANG OUT KE ANAK SMP SIH??

"Eh, iya deh. Boleh."

Dan mereka pun tuker-tukeran nomer hape. Beberapa di antara lima orang anak itu sudah ada yang berniat menjual nomor ini ke _media massa_. Kan lumayan, bisa laku berapa, tuh?

Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka bubar. Kedua Kage keluar duluan sementara anak SMP masih ribut sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba hape anak cewe (Devina, Eka dan Vera) berbunyi nyaring, ada pesan masuk.

**Hei cewek, pulang bareng yuk!**

**From: Gaara Kazekage**

Ketiganya berpandangan ngeri.

"INI APA MAKSUDNYAAAA??!!"

* * *

THE END :)))

_o0o_

**Author's Note**:

Well, ini terinspirasi setelah nonton acara dengan judul yang mirip dengan judul fanfic ini. Maapkan aku kalau banyak kesalahan. Kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah dan kekurangan milik manusia. DORCE, SHOW SHOW SHOW!

*kabur sebelum dilempari tomat dan telur*

REVIEW YAAA!!

XOXO

**Beta's Note**:

Nah inilah karya anak kelas 9 yang lagi seteres menjelang ujian, wekekekek! Tapi suwer, Ambu cuma nge-beta typo-nya doang. Selebihnya tanggungjawab penulis :P

~ambu~


End file.
